


you got something on your mouth

by TheConsultingWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO CUTE IM DEAD, they go to a dumb fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingWriter/pseuds/TheConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bucky convinces steve to go to the fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got something on your mouth

            “Awe come on, Stevie.” Bucky whines, jutting out his lower lip at his friend. “We can just spend a little time there, huh? Then come back home. We don’t even have to blow any dough on games. Just look around.”

            “What fun is it if we don’t have money?” Steve sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

            “Lots of fun!” Bucky insists, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders and squeezing him gently. “Look, we can go on a few rides, okay? Nothing too bad so you won’t barf all over me though.”

            “I don’t know…” Steve sighs, trying to hide the smile creeping on his lips. He’s imagining going on all the rides with Bucky and it’s making him kind of giddy.

            “Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee…” Bucky says as he looks down at Steve with that same pout he had earlier.

            “Fine!” Steve laughs, finally letting his grin come out. “We can go to the silly fair!”

            “Yes! I could just kiss you, Stevie!” Bucky teases, releasing Steve from his grip and heading to his room to get dressed before Steve can even respond to that.

            When they’re both dressed, Bucky comes and gets Steve. He looks ridiculously handsome as he always does when he dresses up. His hair’s slicked back all nice, his shoes are shined, and he’s got his nicest tie on.

            “Lookin’ good, Buck.” Steve says as he takes in how good his friend looks. He thinks he probably pales in comparison with his small frame in clothes way too large. But he brushes it off. “You’re gonna get all kinds of dames on you tonight.”

            “You too, Stevie.” Bucky returns as they head down the stairs and begin their walk down the sidewalk. “Might have to guard you from the swarm of gals trying to get with you.”

            “Yeah, right.” Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Bucky knows girls don’t ever go for him, but he’ll never admit it. He’ll keep trying to boost Steve’s confidence ‘til the cows come home.

            They reach the fairground and Steve looks around with wide eyes. It’s so much bigger and impressive up close. He’d never gone to the fair as a kid and had only seen it from afar before.

            “Gosh…” He breathes out as he glances about. He lets a smile escape and looks up at Bucky. “This is amazing! Gotta hand it to you, Buck. Good idea.”

            “We haven’t even gone on any rides yet. Come on!” Bucky says, grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him along. They go on all the milder rides, trying to make sure Steve won’t throw up.

            “Wish we had some cash on us.” Steve says with a sigh as his stomach grumbles. “This food smells so good.”

            “Surprise.” Bucky says, pulling out some coins from his pocket. “Go get yourself some cotton candy, buddy.”

            “Bucky, we can’t afford stuff like that.” Steve points out but a part of him wants to forget that and go get some damn cotton candy.

            “Don’t worry about it. Got it from my private stash.” Bucky says with a wave of his hand. “Nothing off our wages. Go get some cotton candy.”

            “If you insist…” Steve says like it’s the hardest thing in the world to do. In all actuality, he’s excited as he goes and grabs some of the sugary treat. He goes back over to Bucky with his face stuffed full of it. “You want some?”

            “Maybe later.” Bucky says. They walk along the fairgrounds as Bucky talks and points out all the bright lights and rides. Bucky stops as they walk under the roller coaster and looks around. He bites his lip and looks almost nervous.

            “What’s wrong?” Steve asks as he glances around frantically, thinking something bad is about to happen. Bucky looks down at him and his eyes flick to his lips. “I got something on my mouth?”

            Without a word, Bucky leans down and kisses Steve softly at first but increasing the pressure as it goes on. Steve is struck dumb and takes a moment to react. But when he does it’s with fervor. He kisses Bucky back enthusiastically, only pulling away when he needs air.

            “Yeah.” Bucky breathes out as he looks around again, presumably to make sure no one saw them. He gives Steve a cheeky grin and winks. “You got something on your mouth, but I got it.”


End file.
